


Lost

by missthingsplace



Series: Lost [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Complete, Gen, M/M, Rating: NC17, Ratings: PG, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explosions are bad ... as are Blowfish ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Explosions are bad ... as are Blowfish ...  
> Spoilers: Teeny tiny one for KKBB maybe, set after series 2   
> Rating: pg

 

Three sets of loud footsteps pounded down the narrow alleyway, the Blowfish had got a head start on them and it was giving them a run for their money. All they knew was it had stolen a car, an expensive car like their species always did and then used it in a robbery and that it was clutching something to itself that Jack was sure wasn't from this time, let alone this planet and a niggling feeling was burning at the back of his brain that he couldn't put his finger on.

Reaching the end of the alleyway it was nowhere to be seen, the Blowfish had vanished seemingly into thin air, all of them panting hard from the excursion as they tried to get their breath back. As they turned to go back the way they came, Jack and Ianto lagging behind a little, Gwen spotted something on the ground, a bright blue light blinking on and off in a regular fashion on top of a shiny black cube about the size of an orange.

“Jack, is this what it was carrying?” Gwen pointed at the flashing box as he and Ianto caught her up.

“Yeah, oh hell, we need to get out of here fast.” Jack yelled.

Gwen legged it without question, running as fast as she could assuming the other two were hot on her heels, not noticing that Ianto had tripped and hit his head and that Jack was trying to pull his unconscious body from the ground. As Jack grasped under his shoulders and started to haul him to his feet there was the most almighty explosion, Gwen turned at the noise of the blast and gasped in horror as Ianto went flying into the air with the force of the blast and Jack vanished in the blink of an eye.

She stood there rooted to the spot for a moment before her senses came back to her, she ran back down the alleyway to Ianto and checked his crumpled body for a pulse. It was weak but it was there, she pulled out her mobile phone and dialled for an ambulance as she sat beside him on the floor, scared to move him in case he had broken his neck or spine. As for the black box there was no sign of it at all and the surrounding damage was minimal, as for Jack there was no sign of his either and she decided she would worry about that once Ianto was being cared for.

Not caring that the SUV was in the street where they left it she travelled in the ambulance with Ianto, still unconscious she answered the questions the paramedics asked as honestly as possible. She told them that there had been an unexpected explosion and that Ianto had been caught in the blast, when they tried to question her further she pulled the Torchwood card and got Ianto to the hospital and into a bed on a ward in record time. Once she knew he was in good hands and only then did she leave the room but not the hospital to call Rhys and let him know what had happened.

Returning to Ianto's private hospital room she wasn't surprised to find him hooked up to all sorts of monitors, after a few basic tests they told her he was breathing fine on his own but they would be sending him for x rays before they could remove the back board and neck brace just to be sure he hadn't broken either of them. He had taken a nasty knock to the head but they didn't think he was in a coma, just knocked out and was expected to be suffering from concussion when he woke.

Gwen left them to their tests after giving them her mobile number and went back to the scene of the explosion, she searched for anything that might give her a clue as to what had happened to Jack but came up empty handed. Heading back to the SUV grateful they all now carried a set of keys for the vehicle all she could assume was that Jack had somehow been sent into another time, past or future she had no idea but wherever it was she hoped he could find his way back soon.

*~*

Jack came around slowly, his head fuzzy and dazed as he sat up. Looking around it looked like he was still in the same alleyway at a first glance but there was no sign of Ianto or Gwen or the black box. As he got to his feet rubbing a sore spot on his head where he had hit it he began to notice something a little strange, it had been a cold but clear day when they had got there but now the sky was dark and as a huge flash of lightening crossed the sky followed almost instantly by a loud clap of thunder it began to pour with rain.

He tried to contact Ianto and Gwen via the comm in his ear but it was completely dead, removing it from his ear he found it appeared to be in complete working order. Jack tried to contact them once more before shoving it in his pocket and headed back along the alleyway in the direction of where they had parked the SUV. Reaching the spot where he was sure they had parked he frowned at it's absence, Ianto and Gwen must have taken it for a reason, a reason good enough to leave him sprawled unconscious on the ground.

Wrapping his coat tightly around him and pulling the collar up around his neck to try and keep the pouring rain out he began to walk through the streets of Cardiff in the direction of the Plass, hoping to find out what was going when he made it to the hub. Striding across the Plass Jack stepped onto the slab that formed the invisible lift and pressed the relevant button on his wrist strap waited for it to descend. Nothing happened, he tried again but got the same result.

Sighing quietly to himself he hopped off the step, not noticing that he was being watched and that people could see him and headed for the fake Tourist Office as he cursed the rain. Opening the door and stepping into the small dry office he shook his hair before looking up and was taken aback to see a woman of ageing years stood behind the counter smiling at him, glancing about the small space he found himself confused by the number of pot plants that definitely hadn't been there at morning.

“Can I help you young man?” The woman asked politely. “You look a bit lost.”

“Yeah, um, worked here long?”

“American yes? About four years, know everything there is to know about the best places to visit.”

Jack frowned. “Four years?”

“Yes love, you don't look right, you feeling okay?” She moved around the counter and put a caring hand on his arm. “Let me get you my stool, I think you should sit down for a minute.”

“I'm okay.” Jack told her but she carried the stool to him anyway and he sat down on it more gratefully than he realised. “Thank you.”

“I'll get you a cuppa tea, that cures everything they say, will you be okay for a moment?” She asked picking up her umbrella.

“Please, don't trouble yourself.” He told her.

“No trouble love, it's only just over there.” She pointed towards the door.

When she had left Jack got up from the stool and moved to where the button was that would let him into the hub but it wasn't there, he searched every inch of the wall but it was futile. There was no button and from what he could tell the wall was solid. What the hell had happened to Torchwood Three he panicked as the woman came back through the door carrying two takeaway cups of tea, Jack took one and drank it politely and then after reassuring her he was fine left the office and ran down to the bay, gazing into the water as he ignore the torrential rain and tried not to panic.

*~*

Gwen headed back to the hospital once she had the SUV, there was nothing she could do for Jack so she would concentrate on Ianto. Walking into his room she found him tucked up in bed, still unconscious but the neck brace and back board were gone as was most of the machinery that had been connected to him, just one thing remained monitoring his heart rate and respiration. She headed to the nurses desk, wanting to find out more about his condition.

“Excuse me, I came in with Ianto Jones can you tell me what's happening with him?” She asked the ward sister.

“Are you family?”

“Work colleague.” She answered.

 “We really only talk to family.”

Gwen played the Torchwood card for the second time, she knew Ianto would rather she was there than his mother. The ward sister glanced at the Torchwood ID and knew she had no argument, she told Gwen all the information they had at that time.

“No broken bones just a bump to the head which hasn't fractured his skull so we expect him to wake up soon, we will want to keep in in for observation for at least 24 hours as he will probably be suffering from concussion as was mentioned earlier. His breathing and heart rate are normal, he's a very lucky young man from what I can see.”

“Thank you, I'll sit with him for a while.” She told her.

“Has he any family we should call, his contact on his medical records is a Captain Jack Harkness but we don't seem to be able to get hold of him.”

“He's unavailable at the moment.”

“We'll keep trying.”

Gwen thanked her and moved back to Ianto's room, shifting the hard plastic chair close to the bed she took his hand in hers and wondered how she was going to tell him that Jack was missing. Since they had lost Toshiko and Owen she couldn't help but notice how much closer Jack and Ianto had become, there was definitely something more than casual going on between them. Ianto's fingers twitched in her hand, she looked first at them and then up at his face as they twitched some more.

“Ianto sweetheart, come on wake up for me.” She told him softly.

Ianto gave a small groan of pain as his eyes fluttered open, taking a few seconds to focus before speaking.

“Gwen, what happened, where's Jack.” His voice quiet and a little hoarse.

“That box exploded, you were caught in the blast.”

“And Jack?”

“He, well he kinda vanished in the blast.” She told him.

  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was drenched, the rain had saturated every single article of his clothing down to his underwear and when he started to shiver he knew it was time to get out of the bad weather and that standing gazing in the the murky waters of the bay wasn't solving anything. Turning on his heel somewhat abruptly Jack headed away from the bay and across the Plass and in the direction of Ianto's flat, Ianto would be able to tell him what was going on, Ianto knew everything he told himself.

Jack ran the whole way there, into the building and up the steps and only stopped when he banged on the front door. No answer, Jack tried again calling his name through the letterbox. Still no one came to the door, Jack fumbled in his pocket and pulled out the key Ianto had given him to the flat and shoved it in the lock, thinking that he would at least be able to get dry and warm if nothing else but the key wouldn't move. Jack pulled it out and put it back in and wiggled it about but it was obvious the key wasn't going to fit the lock.

A door opened opposite and a young woman appeared. “You looking for someone?” She asked.

“Ianto Jones, this is where he lives right?”

She shook her head. “No, Gladys and George Smith live there, lovely old couple, lived there for years. You must have the wrong address.”

“But I've been here before, lots of times, this is his flat!”

“Sorry, you're mistaken.” She replied before going back into her flat and locking the door.

Jack slumped backwards, leaning against the wall behind him unsure what to do next. Not only had Torchwood Three seemingly vanished it appeared Ianto had too and that upset him the most, after a few moments deliberation he decided that he needed to get some dry clothes, find a hotel room to get dry, warm and changed while he considered his next move. Jack left the block of flats and headed into the city centre, going into the first department store he found and buying a complete set of clothes from underwear outwards as near to his style as possible plus an umbrella and then checked into the first decent looking hotel nearby.

After draping his coat over the radiator in the room, something he hadn't replaced on his shopping trip he ran himself a hot bath, dumping his sopping wet clothes on the bathroom floor and adding the whole contents of the tiny bottle of bubble bath the hotel provided and then slid in beneath the bubbles relishing the warmth it enveloped him in. Jack rested his head against the back of the bath and closed his eyes, thinking hard. By the time he climbed out the bath the water was almost cold and he had come to a decision.

Dressing quickly and slipping on his almost dry coat Jack grabbed the umbrella, he wasn't going to get that wet twice in one day and headed back out into Cardiff and went straight to the police station and asked to see PC Andy Davidson. After being informed that Andy was out on the beat with his partner and wouldn't be back for a couple of hours Jack said he'd wait, slumping down into one of the hard wooden chairs in the foyer and ignored the odd looks he was getting for the police officers that past him by and just waited patiently.

*~*

“What you you mean he's 'kinda vanished'?” Ianto asked he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed as if to get out.

“Stay in bed!” Gwen told him. “They have you under observation.”

“I'm fine.” Ianto replied, luckily realising he practically naked beneath the sheets before actually getting any further and stayed as he was, perched on the edge of the bed.

“You were saying?” Ianto encouraged he to tell him what had happened to Jack.

“When the explosion happened you were caught in the blast and went flying and Jack vanished into thin air.”

“Was it the rift, was he taken by the rift?” Ianto asked her, panicking a little.

“I don't know, I came here with you in the ambulance and then went to get the SUV, but I came straight back here.”

“We have to get to the hub, see if that's what happened, pass me my clothes.”

“What if you have concussion, you shouldn't be going anywhere sweetheart.”

“I. Am. Fine.” Ianto stated through gritted teeth. “Clothes. Please.”

Gwen handed him his clothes. “I'll tell the nurse you're discharging yourself.” She told him and left him to dress in private.

She and the nurse arrived back the the room a few minutes later with the relevant forms for Ianto to sign to discharge himself, once that was done and after strict instructions from the nurse about resting and coming straight back to the hospital if he began to feel unwell they left the hospital. Ianto tried to insist that he was driving but Gwen just shot him a look that told him there was no way that was happening and he conceded, climbing in the passenger side as Gwen drove them to the hub.

As soon as they got into the hub they pulled up the files for the rift predictor, there were no rift spikes for the time of the explosion anywhere in Cardiff, Ianto felt like it should make him feel better but it didn't help at all. He stared at the readings wondering what the hell they should do next, if the rift hadn't taken Jack then what the fuck had happened and where was he? Gwen appeared at his side with a cup of tea, which he accepted gratefully and drank along with a couple of the painkillers he had been given when he left the hospital and then under Gwen's insistence he lay on the old sofa in the main hub to rest his head.

Ianto closed his eyes and turned his thoughts to Jack again, he knew this was nothing like the last two times Jack had left, this time had not been through choice and he didn't want to even contemplate the thought that Jack might not be able to get back. Since losing Owen and Tosh they had become even closer, spent a lot more time together when the rift permitted just doing 'normal' things like going to the movies, out for dinner, even just watching DVD's in his flat while eating takeaways before spending hours in bed making love.

“Ianto!” Gwen's voice yelled across the hub bringing out of his thoughts. “Huge rift spike near Bute park, we need to go, you feeling up to it?”

“Never felt better.” Ianto replied getting up from the sofa, trying not to convey to Gwen just how much his head was actually hurting.

*~*

“Mr Harkness.” A voice boomed across the police station foyer.

“It's Captain Harkness actually.” Jack responded as he got to his feet and walked to the counter.

“Sorry, Captain Harkness, PC Davidson and his partner are on their way in now, should be here in a few minutes.” The desk sergeant told him.

“Thank you.” Jack turned to walk back to his chair as Andy walked in through the door followed by a familiar figure. “Gwen?” He gasped out, seeing her in a uniform he remembered from when they first met.

“Sir? Do I know you?” She asked politely, if a little unsure how he knew her name.

“Gwen, it's me Jack.”

“Sorry Sir, I'm sure I'd remember you if we had met before.”

“Andy, you know me, please tell me you remember me?” Jack pleaded.

“No, sorry Sir.”

“Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood.” Jack said, pulling out his ID and handing it to them.

“What the hell is Torchwood?” Gwen said, passing the ID to Andy.

“Never heard of them, or you mate, sorry.” Andy said as he passed the ID back to Jack.

“Oh god, what the hell is going on!” Jack exclaimed, dropping down onto the wooden seat again and putting his head in his hands.

Andy looked at Gwen and shrugged, she ushered him away and sat in the seat next to Jack.

“Talk to me, tell me what's wrong, how do you know out names?”

“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” Jack said as he looked up at her. “I should just go.”

Jack got up and strode out the station, Gwen chasing after him. He had to allow himself a small grin, wherever he was Gwen was still Gwen, hanging on like a dog with a bone. He stopped and let her catch up.

“Anything I can do to help?” She asked.

“I need to find someone, I have a feeling he won't know me like you and Andy but I need to see him.”

“What's his name love?” Gwen asked, pulling out her notebook.

“Ianto Jones.”

“Could be a few of them in Cardiff.” She told him sadly.

“His father is a master tailor, if he's still alive that is, no idea how different this place is to my own.”

“What?”

“Doesn't matter, just help me find Ianto.” Jack told her.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

As they drove towards Bute park they had no idea what might be awaiting them, or the exact position of the rift spike. Thankful it was still daylight the entered the park, apart form a few teenagers hanging around the playground area it seemed deserted. Ianto and Gwen headed over to the teens, hoping they were in the mood to be cooperative.

“You coppers?” One of them called out, his face half hidden by his hoodie.

“No, but we are looking for something, been in her long?” Asked Gwen, going into caring police officer mode.

“'Bout twenty minutes or so.” A young female voice came from under another big hood.

“See anything strange?” Ianto asked.

“Weird light at the far end of the park, near the football club building.” The first voice told them.

“Didn't last long, was bright and swirly.” A different voice added.

“No people or anything?” Gwen asked.

“Too far away.” One of them shrugged.

“Okay, cheers.” Gwen told them, as she and Ianto made their way across the park towards the building the teenagers had indicated.

“Lets hope whatever came through the rift is still there, I don't want to be chasing all over Cardiff when there's only the two of us.” Ianto told Gwen. “Three is pushing it.”

“Looks quiet.” Gwen replied as they reached the building.

They moved quietly along one of the walls and up to a window, Ianto carefully peeked in, his eyes widening in wonder before moving away before he was spotted.

“Blowfish.” He whispered to Gwen. “At least a dozen of them.”

“This was no accident, they've used the rift to get here not got here by accident.” Gwen suggested.

“I'd have to agree, but why? And is it just me or does it seem a little convenient that the box exploded and Jack vanished not long beforehand?”

“I think we can safely say they are up to something, maybe the explosion wasn't just a coincidence.” Gwen replied.

“There's too many of them for us to take them out, I suggest we keep a close eye on them and see what they are up to and then if they split into smaller numbers we can catch them.”

There was a sound and they realised that the main door was being opened, they quickly slipped around the side of the building and watched as two of the Blowfish exited and moved towards the nearest exit of the park.

“Follow them, I'll bring the SUV round.” Ianto told Gwen and sprinted across the park to the other entrance.

Gwen watched them until the were a safe distance in front and then began to follow them, as she reached the exit Ianto came round the corner with the SUV, they didn't notice it as they walked around the next corner, completely oblivious to the odd looks they were getting from passers by.

Ianto pulled to a stop and they drove around the corner just in time to see the Blowfish climbing into the back of a black van and drive off down the road, they followed praying that they didn't realise they were being followed.

*~*

Gwen ushered Jack into a café he recognised, even the décor looked like he remembered. He slid into a seat while Gwen went to the counter, returning with two cups of tea and a yellow pages under her arm that she had borrowed from behind the counter and handed it to Jack after placing the cups on the table.

Jack thumbed through it quickly not stopping till he came to the section that included 'Tailors' and then scoured the listings, a little disheartened to find of the five listed there were two entries under the name of Jones, neither of them near each other in the city.

“Any luck?” Gwen asked, sipping her tea.

“Two Jones', different end of Cardiff. I can't for the life of me remember his father's name or it would help.”

“Just have to try both then, you know that book does contain phone numbers.” Gwen grinned.

Jack sighed. “Yeah.” He pulled out his mobile was wasn't at all surprised to find it didn't work.

“No signal?” Asked Gwen. “Want to borrow mine?”

“Thanks.” Jack took it from her and dialed the first number, waited a few moments and then cut the call. “Answer phone.” He informed her as he dialed the second.

This time it rang a few times before it was answered by a voice he would know anywhere, Jack found he had no idea what to say. Blurting out Ianto Jones I love you might just freak the other man out so instead he listened to him say 'Hello' a few times before the line went dead.

“Well?” Gwen enquired.

“It was him, I'd know those lovely Welsh vowels along with that voice anywhere.”

“And you said nothing because?”

“I'm an idiot!”

Gwen laughed. “If you can't speak to him on the phone how are you going to talk to him in person?”

“I'm not sure I should, I mean neither you or Andy recognise me, why would he?”

“He probably won't but it seems like he's someone important to you?”

“He is, he's my partner, I mean, I love him.” Jack admitted.

“Earlier you said something about how this place is different to your own, what did you mean?”

“You'd never believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.” She challenged him.

“Okay, I think I'm in another dimension, one minute I was in my own, with Ianto and ... well you, the next minutes there was an explosion and I came round and find everything has changed. No one knows me and my place of work doesn't exist.”

“Me?”

“Yep, in my dimension we work together, for Torchwood, catching aliens.”

“No I do know your pulling my leg.” She moaned. “Aliens, what do you think I am, stupid?”

“Not at all, it's all true.” Jack buried his head in his hands. “I want to just work out how to get back, but first I have this overwhelming urge to just find out what Ianto is like here.”

“Then we shall go and find out.” Gwen told him, getting to her feet and looking at her watch. “I'm went off duty now anyway.”

“No time like the present.” Jack agreed.

*~*

They followed the black van for a couple of miles till it stopped near a car showroom, a showroom that sold Porches and then nothing. No one got out the van, Ianto and Gwen just parked a little way from them, hopefully far enough to not be seen and settled down to wait.

Nothing happened for over an hour till it got dark and the employees of the car dealership locked up and went home for the night, within ten minutes of them leaving three Blowfish emerged from the black van. The two that had got in the back and one from the passenger side, they glanced about before running across the road and onto the forecourt of the showroom.

Ianto and Gwen watched as using some kind of alien tech the Blowfish disabled the alarms and after opening the extra large door that was used to get the cars in and out they calmly got into three of the sports cars, all of them with soft tops and drove off. The driver of the van got out at this point and closed the door and reset the alarm as Ianto and Gwen followed the sports cars.

“What the hell are they up to, apart from the obvious, they must be stealing them for some other reason than joyriding.” Gwen said as they screeched around a corner.

“Not a clue, but we can't lose them or we'll never find out.” Ianto replied. “They're heading back towards the park.”

They pulled up outside the park and ran into it, just in time to see the bright swirly light the teenagers had described and the cars driving straight into it one after the other and vanishing.

“What the hell?” Gwen spluttered.

“Where the fuck are they taking them and why?” Ianto countered.

There was a creaking noise nearby, they turned their heads to see the football club door opening and darted around the side of the building. Another three Blowfish walked out and headed towards the park exit again, Ianto and Gwen following them this time under cover of darkness. They watched as the climbed in the same van as earlier and drove off.

“Bet I can guess where they're off to.” Ianto snarked.

“Yeah, to steal some more sports cars. Lets see if there's any more of them in the club house?” Gwen suggested.

“Nothing lose.” Ianto agreed and they ran back to the building.

Peering in through the window they could see one Blowfish still there, drawing their guns they burst through the door startling it for a moment before it held it's hand up in the air.

“Oooh look it's the kiddy kids without teacher again, I wonder where he's gone?” The Blowfish chuckled. “Team Torchwood all abandoned by their leader once more.”

Ianto moved closer and put his gun to the cocky Blowfish's head. “What do you know about Jack's disappearance?”

“Wouldn't you like to know.”

Ianto cocked the gun. “Tell me or die.” Ianto shrugged. “Choice is yours.”

“Another dimension.” The Blowfish laughed. “Very handy device that black box.”

“So, it was all a set up?”

“Congratulations, the tea boy has a brain.”

“Where is he?” Gwen said firmly.

“No idea, it was set to random.” The Blowfish smirked.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

'Jones and Son' the tailors was in one of the quieter parts of the city, in the back streets away from the main city centre where it had been ever since it had been first opened by Ianto's great great great grandfather over a century before hand.

Reaching the small shop Jack hesitated, his hand hovering over the door handle before shoving it back in his pocket as Gwen gave him an amused look, she would never had thought this man stood before her would have been so nervous.

“Are you going in or not?” Gwen asked him.

“Maybe I should just wait for him to come out, then see how I feel.”

Gwen rolled her eyes making Jack chuckle.

“What?” She asked.

“Nothing.” Jack glanced around and spotted a bar with tables outside on the other side of the street. “Lets go and get a drink.”

Gwen told Jack to sit at one of the tables while she got the drinks in case Ianto made an appearance while she was in the pub, she got him his pint of water without question but with a quizzical look on her face that he never noticed.

She placed the glass in front of him and sat down beside him. “Water?” She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

“Don't drink much these day, been there, done that.” Jack shrugged as she sipped her lager.

“So, any idea what your going to say to him?”

“Not sure I am, depends ...” Jack trailed off.

“Depends on what?”

“Well, if I talk to him there's a good chance I'll feel attracted to him and if he doesn't feel the same way then, well ... but if he does I can't let it go anywhere or when I find a way to get home I'm going to hurt someone I shouldn't even have got ... involved with.”

“You're a complicated man Jack.” Gwen grinned. “Okay, for now we just watch.”

Jack grinned and took a large gulp of his water, almost spluttering it as he watched the door of the tailors and a young looking Ianto walk out. His build was the same as 'his' Ianto but there the similarities ended.

His hair was longer, curls hanging over his forehead with a look of rebellion that went with his clothing. Ianto was dressed completely in black from head to to, from the black t shirt emblazoned with the name of a retro band to the tight black jeans and black trainers.

Jack stared at him from across the road, he couldn't help it. He had never seen Ianto looking anything like that and it was doing unspeakable things to his body, things that made him want to get out of his seat and run across the road and kiss him senseless.

But that thought was shoved quickly out of his mind as he realised the dark skinned girl running up the road in heels was running towards Ianto, she flung herself in his arms and he swung her round in a circle as he kissed her deeply before lowering her to the ground again.

“Lisa.” Jack whispered, more to himself than Gwen.

* ~ *

Gwen pulled a pair of handcuffs from her pocket, pulling the Blowfish's arms behind him and cuffing them together tightly.

“Okay, you're coming with us.” Ianto told it. “Move.”

The three of them left the building and grateful again for the cover if darkness walked to where they had left the SUV, Gwen sat in the back with their prisoner and he gun trained on it as Ianto drove them back to the hub.

They took the Blowfish straight down to the cells, locked him in the one next to Janet and then just left him there to stew without saying a word to him as they did so. Gwen turned on the monitor at her workstation bringing up the CCTV feed for the cells as Ianto made them coffee.

“Think he's going to tell us anything?” Gwen ask as she took her mug from Ianto.

“He better, maybe some time alone with Janet will help his decision.” Ianto told her. “Along with no food or water for a day or two.”

“You'd really do that? Starve it?” Gwen looked a little shocked.

“Yep, I want Jack back and he WILL tell us how to do it.” Ianto told her, his determination on his face.

“You really do love him, don't you?” Gwen asked quietly, resting a hand on his arm.

Ianto turned and looked at her. “Yes.”

“Does Jack know?”

“We've never talked about it.”

“Do you think Jack loves you?”

“Yes.” Ianto replied, giving her a small smile.

“Ever thought it might be a good idea to tell each other?” Gwen grinned.

“Hey, we're men, why would we do something like talk about our feelings?”

“Men!” Gwen groaned and slapped Ianto's arm playfully before serious.

“You know you really should tell him Ianto, I mean in our job anything could happen.”

“You mean I could die tomorrow?” Ianto replied.

“Yes, sorry to be blunt but surely you'd like Jack to know exactly how you feel about him if the unthinkable happened?”

Ianto nodded slowly. “You're right, I know you are ...”

“Then promise me, you will initiate a talk about your feelings, both of your feelings when we get Jack back.”

“Promise.” Ianto smiled.

“I'll hold you to that, if you don't do it I will lock you both in a cell and leave you there till you can admit what you mean to each other!”

“I'll do it, I'll do it.” Ianto told her, holding his hands up in mock fear.

* ~ *

“Lisa?” Gwen asked in hushed tones, watching as Ianto and the young woman walked down the road away from them.

“She's dead, in my world that is, she died.” Jack's voice hitched a little with emotion.

“She's so young, how?”

“In the worse possible way.” Jack replied as he got to his feet, Gwen following as they followed the couple down the road.

“He's cute, young too.” Gwen stated.

“He is, compared to me if that's what your implying.” Jack stopped and turned to her. “But only in years.”

“Your job, it's dangerous isn't it?” Gwen asked as they started walking again.

“Very.”

“One of you could die and lose the other, have you told him how you feel, that you love him?”

“No, it's not something we've ever talked about.”

“Does he love you?”

“I think so, yes.”

“Then tell him, when you get back to your Ianto, tell him.”

“I will.” Jack told her and realised he meant it.

“Quick, we're losing them.” Gwen told him as Ianto and Lisa vanished around a corner.

They picked up their pace, rounding the corner they found they had vanished from sight.

“They can't have gone far.” Gwen said, pulling Jack's arm to follow her down the road.

“Maybe I should just forget this, leave him be.”

“If that's what ... Jack?”

Jack was staring at an abandoned shop door way a couple of yards in front of them where Ianto and Lisa were engrossed in what appeared to to a very heated snog, his look a mixture of sadness and hurt even thought it wasn't 'his' lover kissing the young woman.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto and Gwen sat in the conference room watching the Blowfish in the cells while sipping coffee, it looked a little scared due to the fact that Janet seemed to have taken an interest it and she kept moaning loudly as the Blowfish cowered a little in the corner of it's own cell.

“Think it's ready to talk yet?” Gwen asked.

“Maybe” Ianto replied, flicking the image off the screen with the press of a button on the remote. “Lets go and see if it wants to get out of this alive.”

“Ianto?” Gwen said his name questionably, a little shocked at his suggestion.

“Coming?” Was all Ianto gave as a reply as he left the room, Gwen rushed after him.

Ianto stopped at Janet's cell first. “Quiet.” He ordered her, she somehow seemed hurt to Gwen as she stopped moaning and retired to the back of her cell.

“So.” He asked the Blowfish when he moved to the next cell. “Ready to start talking?”

“What if I'm not?” Was the cocky reply.

“Oh I've learned some tricks off Jack over the last couple of years, I'd be happy to share them with you.” Ianto dead panned as Gwen listened horrified.

“Dare you.” It smirked.

Ianto unlocked the door and was in the cell with his gun at it's head before it had time to react, Gwen cuffed it again before he dragged it to the interrogation room and cuffed it to the chair.

“First things first, where is Jack?” Ianto asked trying to keep his cool.

“I told you, it was set to random, he could be anywhere.”

“In another dimension?” Gwen clarified.

“One of thousands.” It grinned.

“Why?” Gwen asked.

“Get him out the picture so he couldn't stop our little ... scheme.”

“And that involves sports cars how?” Ianto asked.

“Cars like that are in demand in the future, very retro.” It chuckled.

“You're stealing sports cars to order?” Gwen spluttered.

“Yeah.” It grinned widely.

“And what made you think we would let you get away with it?” Ianto asked.

“We knew you had lost two of your team, we thought we could just distract you with Jack missing, solving two problems in one.”

“Well, if you had done your research more thoroughly you would have discovered that losing Tosh and Owen has only made us stronger and we are not so easily distracted.” Gwen snipped.

“More you than him though, eh?” The Blowfish chuckled, nodding towards Ianto.

Ianto raised his gun again, aiming at at the aliens head. “Want to keep living? Shut the fuck up.”

*~*

“Jack, come on.” Gwen tugged at his arm, trying to drag him away from the sight of Ianto and Lisa snogging.

“I never ... I should have realised that they would have been together here.” Jack replied sadly, his eyes still fixed on the sight before him.

As if knowing they were being watched Ianto broke the kiss with Lisa and stared straight at Jack, smirking.

“Hey. You jealous? Of me or maybe or her? Or you just a dirty old man who gets your kicks watching?” Ianto shouted.

“Maybe he wants to join in?” Lisa giggled. “He is gorgeous.”

“Fancy being the middle of a sandwich do you?” Ianto asked her, kissing her softly on the lips before looking Jack up and down. “He is kinda cute for an old guy.”

“Ianto Jones you trying to tell me something?” Lisa laughed, trying to cover the shock in her voice.

“I'd try anything once for you baby.” He grinned before turning his attention back to Jack who was standing speechless for one of the few times in his life. “What do you reckon, you up for it?”

“Jack.” Gwen growled at him.

“Well?” Lisa called out, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

“No.” Jack finally found his voice. “Sorry. Gwen get me out of here before I change my mind.”

“Chicken.” Ianto yelled as Jack and Gwen walked away. “Don't know what you're missing.”

“I do, that's the problem.” Jack murmured to Gwen as they increased their pace, Jack glanced over his shoulder and gulped down his feelings as he saw they were snogging hard again in the doorway.

“You're coming home with me.” Gwen told him. “You're in no state to be left alone.”

Gwen laughed softly at the look on his face. “Don't worry, my husband Rhys will be there.”

Jack sighed softly with relief, at least that was the same in this dimension. Entering Gwen's flat a familiar smell assorted his senses, the aroma of Rhys' lasagne.

“Something smells good.” Jack said as he allowed Gwen to lead him through the flat he knew to the kitchen.

“Jack Rhys, Rhys Jack.” She introduced them. “Jack's a little lost and I'm trying to help him find his way home.” She continued before planting a small kiss on her husbands lips.

“Another project Gwen? You're too soft you know that?” Rhys sighed.

“It's why you love me.” She grinned. “Enough for everyone?”

“Plenty.” Rhys replied as if her bringing home strangers was normal practice and getting three plates out the cupboard. “Sit.” He told Jack.

Jack sat on the sofa and the photo's on the mantelpiece caught his eye, photo's of a very normal looking happy wedding. A wedding that had not had any alien pregnancy or drama, a perfect day and wondered if he ended up being stuck here if it wouldn't be such a bad place to be even if it meant losing Ianto.

*~*

“Only making an observation.” The Blowfish smirked again until Ianto pressed the barrel of his gun harder against his head.

“I'm not going to warn you again.” Ianto growled.

“Look, I really can't help you. I have absolutely no idea where it sent him.”

Ianto pressed to gun to it's head again before angrily turning away and storming out the room.

“You are living dangerously near the edge.” Gwen warned the Blowfish.

“I was right though, they're more than just team mates aren't they?” It grinned.

“None of your bloody business.” Gwen told it. “But your little enterprise is going to stop, you hear me?”

“Says who, you two?”

Gwen moved so her face was in that of the Blowfish. “Yes, or we will kill you one by one as you come through the rift.” She threatened.

It shrugged smirking and looked at the expensive looking watch on it's wrist. “Should have finished getting everything that was ordered by now.”

“When he has calmed down we will escort you back to the park and see you on your way, BUT you should know if you show your faces here again I promise you we won't show you any mercy.”

Gwen managed to keep her reaction in check as she watched the Blowfish gulp, finally showing some fear until she turned on her heal and left the room with a small smile on her face ignoring it as it yelled to be set free from the cuffs.

She found Ianto sat on the battered old sofa in the main hub staring into space, sitting beside him she took his hand.

“What you thinking?” She asked already knowing the answer.

“What if he can't get back? What if wherever he is there is no way he can do it?”

“Hey, this is Jack we're talking about, if anyone can find away back he will.”

“Yeah, but what if this is one thing even he can't get out of?”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

“Jack?”

“Mmmm?”

“You looked like you were in another world.” Gwen said as she handed him a plate of lasagne.

“I was, sort of.”

“Any idea on how you're going to get ... home yet?”

“No.” Jack sighed.

“Where do you need to get to, far?” Rhys asked as he sat down with his own meal.

“Too far.” Jack replied, not wanting to explain yet again what had happened to him.

“It's just that I manage a haulage company and though maybe i could cadge you a lift with one of the drivers.”

“Thanks, but it's okay, I'll come up with something.” Jack said hopefully.

“Suit yourself.” Rhys replied, tucking into his dinner, fixing his eyes on the TV.

“You okay?” Gwen asked Jack. “After well, earlier?”

“Yeah, I shouldn't let it get to me, he wasn't the same person.”

“Any thoughts on how to get home yet?”

“No, but there has to be some way.” Jack replied. “I need to get back where I belong.”

“I wish there was something I could do to help.”

“Well, for now let me help you wash up, least I can do.” Jack said with a small smile.

“Deal.” Gwen grinned, getting to her feet and grabbing Rhys' empty plate from him.

“Thanks love.” Rhys replied not taking his eyes off the TV.

“You wash, I'll dry.” Gwen told Jack picking up the tea towel as Jack turned on the taps and added washing up liquid. “Might want to roll up your shirt sleeves.”

“Good idea.” Jack sighed as he unclasped the cuff links and slipped them into his trouser pocket and then began to fold the cuffs back before folding them up his forearms.

“What that?” Gwen asked, pointing to the leather strap on the opposite wrist to his watch.

“It's ... oh god I am such as idiot, the Doctor disabled it so I couldn't jump through time but he didn't.” Jack stopped babbling as Gwen gawped at him open mouthed.

“Sorry, I may have neglected to tell you everything.” Jack shrugged and grinned knowing it didn't matter what he told her now as he would soon be gone. “I'm from the future as well as another dimension, this is my vortex manipulator which lets me time travel, or it did but a friend disabled it to stop me getting into trouble.” Jack paused for a second as she digested what he was telling her. “But if I'm correct if I press this button here and then that one twice it will remember where I last was before I was sent here and I can use it to dimension jump.” Jack voice got more and more excited as he reached the end of his explanation.

“So let me get this right, your going to use that to get home?” Gwen said, clearly confused.

“Yeah, and all thanks to you.” Jack replied before kissing her on the brow. “Thanks Gwen Cooper, and goodbye.”

As Jack pressed his another button on his wristband he vanished instantly leaving Gwen looking totally gob smacked as Rhys walked into the room.

“Where's your new friend?”

“He had to go.” She replied, chuckling softly to herself as she left the room leaving Rhys looking a little bemused.

*~*

After bundling the Blowfish into the back of the SUV still cuffed despite it's complaining they headed back to the park, parking outside the nearest entrance to the football club building and then marching the blowfish towards it.

“So, are you're friends done here?” Ianto asked as they entered through the door into darkness.

“Looks that way, all our supplies are gone.” The Blowfish answered.

Gwen took something from her pocket and turned the dial on the front.

“What's that?” It asked..

“It will close the little rift opening you and your friends have been using for eternity, I suggest you all stay away from this planet because whether or not Jack gets back you will not be welcome on any shape or form.” Ianto told him.

“I'm sure your retro cars will be a past fashion soon and no one will want them so don't worry we won't be back.” It replied.

“We see any of your species from now on, we'll shoot on sight.” Gwen told it.

“Okay, okay, I get the picture.”

“Right, you got what you need to open the rift one last time?” Ianto asked the Blowfish.

The Blowfish lifted it's hand and pointed to the large ring on one of it's fingers.

“Right, lets get this over with.” Ianto said, grabbing the Blowfish's arm and pulling it along with him and out the door as Gwen followed.

Reaching the correct spot in the park Ianto uncuffed the Blowfish while Gwen trained her gun on it, just in case. The Blowfish made a big thing of rubbing it's wrists and glaring at them.

“Just go before we change our mind and shoot you.” Ianto told it.

“Consider it done.” The Blowfish pressed the large red stone set in the ring and the swirling light of the rift appeared in front of them.

“Just a second.” Ianto said, moving towards the Blowfish, grabbing it's hand and wrenching the ring from it's finger.

“Hey, that's mine.” It protested.

“Not anymore.” Ianto snarked. “Move.”

The Blowfish sighed dramatically and then walked into the swirling light and vanished, Gwen pressed a button on the device she was holding and the swirling light sparked and cracked before getting smaller and smaller and eventually vanishing with a bang.

“Right, that's them sorted, for now.” Gwen stated as they walked back to the SUV.

“Now we just have to concentrate on finding a way to get Jack home.” Ianto said sadly as they climbed in.

*~*

In what seemed like seconds Jack found himself back in the alleyway where it had all started, he looked about unsure whether it had worked or if it had just sent him back to the spot where he had landed when he first arrived.

From what he could see it seemed impossible to tell so he made his way down the alley and out onto the street where the SUV had been originally, he never expected it to be there but he found himself disappointed that it wasn't.

Jack resigned himself to a long walk and began to stride through the streets of Cardiff towards the Plass and the hub praying silently that this time it would actually be there along with everything it should contain, including Ianto.

The nearer he got the faster and faster he found himself walking, once the Plass was in sight he began to run not stopping until he was on the Plass itself then slowing down as he reached the paving slab. He stopped and stared at it for a moment before stepping on, took a deep breath and pressed the button on his wrist strap to activate it.

Jack smiled as the invisible lift began to descend, he heard a commotion below him as Gwen yelled to Ianto.

“The lifts moving.” Slight panic in her voice.

“I'm there.” Ianto's voice answered as Jack heard his footsteps pound across the hub.

“Were armed.” Gwen yelled, unable yet to see who was on the step.

Ianto spotted him first. “Jack?” He asked, wondering if he was seeing things.

“The one and only.” Jack grinned, not waiting till it reached the ground and jumping off while it was a couple of feet up.

“OMG, we thought you were gone forever.” Gwen exclaimed as he hugged them both tight.

“Speak for yourself.” Ianto frowned.

“Where were you?” Gwen asked. “Tell us all the details.”

“Tomorrow, long story and I'm tired, want a shower and Ianto.” Jack grinned as Ianto blushed a little.

Gwen smiled. “Understood, see you in the morning and don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

“As if.” Jack winked at her before kissing Ianto tenderly, neither of them noticing her leave.

“I missed you.” Ianto said as the kiss broke.

“I realised something while I was gone, something I need for you to know.”

“And?”

Jack gave him a beaming smile. “I love you.”

“That's good, 'cos I do believe I love you too.” Ianto replied as he claimed Jack's mouth for another kiss.

The End.


	7. Epilogue

Jack had tried to drag Ianto down to the showers in the hub but Ianto insisted they went back to his flat, the moment they were through the front door Jack's mouth was on his again kissing him deeply.

“Come on, shower.” Ianto encouraged him, pulling him towards the bathroom.

Ianto turned on the shower to heat as they both began to strip off their clothes, once they were both naked Ianto kissed Jack softly before leading him into the shower. For a few minutes they just stood there under the cascading water kissing and holding each other tight until Jack pulled away and pressed his head into Ianto's shoulder.

“I meant it, I realised just how much I love you while I was gone.” Jack's voice was barely above a whisper and full of emotion. “I was beginning to think I would never get home to you.”

“It was deliberate, the Blowfish planned it all along to get you out the picture.” Ianto replied stroking his fingers through Jack's hair.

“Why, what were they up to?” Jack asked lifting his head and looking at Ianto.

“Would you believe they were stealing sports cars to order, apparently they are all the rage on their planet at the moment.”

“You and Gwen sorted it all out though? They're gone?”

“Yep, they thought getting rid of you would make it easy for them.”

“Idiots.” Jack smiled, reaching up and brushing his thumb over Ianto's cheek.

“The one we caught, he said they sent you to a random alternate dimension. Where were you Jack?”

“A dimension where there were no aliens and Torchwood didn't exist.”

“What about me, Gwen?”

“Oh Gwen was Gwen, if you know what I mean. Married to Rhys just like now but still a cop along with Andy, neither of the knew me but Gwen took me under her wing and helped me find ... you.”

“What was I like? Do I want to know.” Ianto asked as he reached for the shampoo and turned Jack to face away from him.

“You were with Lisa.” Jack paused when he heard Ianto take a deep breath. “You were arrogant and stroppy but apparently attracted to me a little bit.”

“That your ego talking?” Ianto grinned behind him as he massaged the shampoo into Jack's hair.

“No, you invited me to have a threesome with you and Lisa.” Jack chuckled softly.

“Ah see, another reason why the other me was so different, I wouldn't want to share you with anyone.”

“Not even Lisa?”

“Nope, no one.” Ianto replied kissing the side of Jack's neck. “I love you too much, even more than I ever thought possible, more than even Lisa.”

Jack turned in Ianto's arms to face him again, wrapping his arms around him tight and looked straight into his eyes and seeing that Ianto was telling the truth in them.

“Make love to me Ianto, I've missed you so much.”

“Here?”

“Here.”

Ianto pressed his lips to Jack's, his tongue sliding straight into Jack's willing mouth and tasting every inch of it as he sought out his tongue and tangling with it as their teeth clashed and lips bruised.

Jack's hands slid down his back and settled on his hips, pulling them closer to his own causing both of them to moan softly into each others mouth as their erections rubbed against each other. Ianto's hand slipped down Jack's chest, across his stomach and wrapped around both of their cocks pumping them slowly but firmly.

“Just need you inside me.” Jack panted, breaking the kiss.

“Sure?”

“Please, I need feel you deep inside me.”

“Okay.” Ianto replied, pressing a kiss to Jack's neck where it met his shoulder and feeling his shudder slightly beneath him and then reached for the waterproof lube on the shower shelf. “Turn round.”

Jack turned to face the tiled wall, placing his hands flat against it as he felt Ianto fingers sliding between his buttocks, the tips ghosting over his hole as he canted backwards. As Ianto slid one finger inside his lover he placed small kisses to Jack's spine moving slowly upwards to the base of Jack's neck and sucking hard on the tender skin as he slid in a second digit.

“Fuck me.” Jack moaned as his hips thrust back and forth with Ianto's fingers.

Ianto slid his fingers from Jack's body, Jack letting out a small sigh of pleasure as he felt Ianto's cock nudge between the cheeks of his arse and slowly push into his hole, Jack pushed backwards needing to feel Ianto inside him, deep inside him.

“So tight.” Ianto murmured in Jack's ear as he began to thrust slowly. “So hot.”

“Faster, please.” Jack moaned as one of his hands left the wall and wrapped around his own cock, pumping it fiercely as Ianto placed his hands on Jack's hips for extra leverage and began to pound faster and harder into Jack's willing body.

“Oh god.” Jack whispered hoarsely. “I love you.” Jack added as his come coated the tiled wall and his arse contracted around Ianto's cock.

“I know ... oh ... urgh ... I ... love you ... too.” Ianto panted as his own orgasm overtook him and his come spurted deep inside Jack's arse.

Neither of them moved for a long while, just let the water flow over them until Ianto's softened cock slipped from Jack's body by itself and then they both straightened up and turned to face each other again, kissing tenderly for a few minutes.

“We should get dry.” Ianto suggested.

“Maybe ... we could just stay here.”

“Water will go cold and we will turn into prunes.” Ianto chuckled softly. “Come on, lets get out and go somewhere more comfortable.”

“Your bed?”

“Yep.”

“I'm tired.”

“I know, you told Gwen. Will you tell her that her other self helped you in the other dimension?”

“She did more than that, she made me realise how to get home.” Jack replied as he stepped out the shower and wrapped a huge towel around himself.

“She did?”

“Yeah, something she said made me remember my wrist strap could bring me back.”

“I thought the Doctor disabled it again?”

“Only time travel, no dimension jumps.” Jack grinned.

“Thank goodness he never thought of that.”

“Remind me not to thank him, just in case he disables that as well.”

“Of course.” Ianto replied, wrapping the towel he had been using around his waist as Jack mirror his actions.

“I remember you promising me a bed?”

“And I always keep my promises.” Ianto said, taking his hand and leading him from the bathroom and to his bedroom.

Stripping off their towels and draping them over the small chair in the corner of the room they slipped into Ianto's bed, Jack spooning against Ianto's back and closing his eyes.

“Promise you'll never leave me again?” Ianto asked tentatively.

“Never. Not if I have any choice in the matter.” Jack replied softly before drifting into sleep.

“I love you.” Ianto replied even though he could hear Jack's soft snores in his ear.

The End


End file.
